Exquisite Tears
|type = |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Exquisite Tears is a quest available in . A shady character named Naril Heleran contacted the Vestige at Davon's Watch, offering a reward in exchange of acquiring a rare bottle of wine. The owner however is not willing to part with it. Background A shady character named Naril Heleran contacted me at Davon's Watch. He said we could both profit if I "procured" a rare and expensive bottle of wine for him. Quick walkthrough #Steal a Bottle of Tears of Amaya ##Hints: Ask Bar Patrons about Distracting the Bartender (2) ##Hints: Find a Bottle of Alto Wine (crate on the docks) ##Hints: Catch a Wharf rat to Release in the Bar ##Hints: Give the Wine to Valen Andrethi ##Hints: Release the Wharf Rat in The Fish Stink Bar #Bring the Tears of Amaya to Naril Heleran Walkthrough Speak to Naril Heleran at the Rededication Shrine in Davon's Watch. He will have the following dialogue: "Honor to you, traveler. Name's Naril. I'm guessing you're new in town and need some work? It's a bit of luck we met, because I need some help in a business deal." :What did you have in mind? "You may have heard Stonefalls is under attack. This makes some things very lucrative. Take wine. If I had a particular bottle, there's a party who'd pay well for it." ::Are you asking me to steal some wine? "Please. "Procure." There's a bottle of Tears of Amaya hoarded by a Nord tavernkeeper here. I offered to buy, but he won't sell. Frankly, he'll never drink it so he'd never know if it was replaced by a copy." :::As long as the money's good, I'm in. "I knew you were game." ::::Can you tell me more about this tavern? "It's the Fish Stink, down by the docks. A brute named Hectur runs it. He's unreasonable about his precious bottle. You can't just smooth talk it away from him." :::::How do I take the wine, then? "With cleverness! Swap that bottle out when he's not looking. He probably can't tell the difference between good wine and swill." ::::::I'll work something out. Asking you to steal a bottle of Tears of Amaya, head to The Fish Stink bar. The wine is sitting directly in front of Hectur the Fish, the bar's owner. He never leaves his spot and speaking to him will not provide a solution. Talk to the patrons sitting around for hints on how to distract Hetur. Speaking to Hannir will reveal that releasing a rat in the shop will have him chasing it out. "Why don't you grab a drink and join us?" :Do you know Hectur well? "Hectur? He's a crusty one. That makes it even funnier when you get under his skin. For a good prank, grab a wharf rat and toss it in here. Then watch him go!" Buram Savani will mention that Valen Andrethi will start to sing if he is given a drink, but Hectur hates it and will attempt to fight him if that happens. "Poor Valen! All that drinking has really taken its toll." :Are you friends with Valen? "Nah. I buy him a drink once in a while, just to take his mind off things. Then he starts singing and Hectur wallops him. It's hilarious." ::Show me. "I can't, at least not here. Hectur won't even sell Alto anymore because of Valen. Of course, you might find a loose bottle on the docks." Hrantin will also talk about Hectur's dislike for wharf rats and Valen's singing. "Hello, stranger. Just talking about the giant rats around here. Hectur, the owner, goes after them like he's a great hero. He thinks it makes him look brave." :How well do you know Hectur? "Well enough to know he's all talk. Only one person would worry about Hectur: Valen when he's had too much Alto Wine." Ramu Falvel will also say the following: "What brings you to this stinkhole?" :Just looking for a drink. The bartender looks like quite a character. "He's a blowhard, and he hates bad singing. When Valen gets souse on Alto Wine and starts belting out verses, look out!" At this point, there are two options you can take. You can either catch a wharf rat, or head to the dockyards and pick up a bottle of alto wine from a container. Letting the mouse free inside the shop can be done a multiple amount of times, in case one fails the first attempt. They can easily be found in the grassy area just outside the shop. After catching one, walk inside the bar and the option to release it will show up, immediately sending Hectur after it. In the short time frame that he tries to chase it out, you can steal the bottle from his counter. Otherwise, you can choose to give the alto wine found in the dockyards to Valen. After doing so, he will start singing a song about Cliff Racers. Hectur will run up to him in order to punch him, leaving enough time for you to swap the bottles. After retrieving the bottle of Tears of Amaya, head to Naril, who will have additional dialogue: "Do I detect the bouquet of Tears of Amaya?" :I was able to get the wine from Hectur. "Ah, it's good to make new business acquaintances. Remember Naril Heleran, my friend. We may see each other again." Reward *Trader's Signet *73–302 Journal fr:Larmes exquises ru:Изящные слёзы Category:Online: Stonefalls Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Side Quests